Classe Defiant
  La classe ''Defiant'' était une classe de vaisseaux de Starfleet en opération à la fin du 24ème siècle. Les classes Defiant furent développés à partir de 2366. Petits, puissants et lourdement armés, ils étaient conçus spécifiquement pour défendre la Fédération contre la menace Borg. Ils étaient officiellement classés comme escorteurs. Le premier vaisseau de cette classe, l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], devait être le fer de lance d'une nouvelle armada de Starfleet. Starfleet abandonna cependant ce projet lorsque la menace Borg se fit moins pressante. De plus, des défauts de conceptions apparurent lors des premiers tests, manquant de peu de détruire le premier prototype. En 2371, avec l'émergence de la nouvelle menace du Dominion, le Defiant, prototype de cette classe, fut ressorti des cartons. Après avoir reçu de nombreuses améliorations, notamment par Miles O'Brien, chef des opérations de Deep Space 9, le Defiant fut jugé apte au vol et la production de cette classe fut lancée. ( ) Historique La classe Defiant était une classe de vaisseaux lourdement armés, à rôles limités, qui fut développée en réponse à la menace Borg. Celle-ci, qui débuta suite au premier contact avec le Collectif en 2365, explosa après le désastre de la Bataille de Wolf 359 en 2367. Ayant pris brutalement conscience que ses capacités offensives et défensives étaient insuffisante pour contrer cette menace, Starfleet décida de lancer ce nouveau type de vaisseau. En 2367, peu après le massacre de Wolf 359, le lieutenant commander Benjamin Sisko rejoignit l'équipe de développement aux chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia. ( ) L' fut le prototype de cette classe. Il fut le premier vaisseau de Starfleet à être spécifiquement conçu pour le combat, et ne consacrait donc pas d'espace pour les familles, les missions diplomatiques, les laboratoires scientifiques ni les activités de détente. De ce fait, le Defiant était nettement plus petit que la plupart des vaisseaux de la Fédération. Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant étaient des vaisseaux réduits au strict minimum, mais qui incorporaient les dernières innovations de Starfleet en matière d'armement et de défense. Ils étaient en outre équipés d'un moteur à distorsion de classe 7. ( ) Après de nombreuses modifications sur le prototype par l'équipage de Deep Space 9, Starfleet décida de lancer la classe Defiant en production. Vers la fin de 2373, la flotte comptait déjà un nombre significatif de vaisseaux de cette classe, et durant les deux années qui suivirent, ils jouèrent un rôle considérable dans la Guerre du Dominion. (DS9 Saison 7; ) , Ronald D. Moore commenta : "nous nous sommes simplement dit que la Fédération avait pris en compte les recommandations de Sisko à Starfleet Command, et commencé à construire d'autres classes ''Defiant." Chat AOL, 1997}} En 2375, l'USS ''Defiant NX-74205 fut détruit par un vaisseau de guerre breen durant la Seconde bataille de Chin'Toka. Un autre vaisseau de classe Defiant, l' fut affecté à Deep Space 9. Etant donné les performances remarquables de l'USS Defiant sous le commandement de Benjamin Sisko, le Chef des Opérations de Starfleet signa une dérogation spéciale autorisant ce dernier à renommer le Sao Paulo en Defiant. s]] Sur ce nouveau vaisseau, les boucliers furent totalement reconfigurés afin de résister aux armes breens. Il resta affecté à Deep Space 9, et joua un rôle considérable lors de l'ultime bataille contre le Dominion autour de Cardassia Prime. ( ) Cette classe de vaisseau était encore connue au 31ème siècle, et était présente dans la base de données de l'agent temporel Daniels découverte par le lieutenant Malcolm Reed et le capitaine Jonathan Archer au 22ème siècle. ( ) Informations techniques Agencement Systèmes de propulsion Le réacteur de distorsion était installé verticalement dans la section arrière du vaisseau, et était haut de trois ponts. Ce moteur de distorsion de classe 7 était extrêmement puissant pour un vaisseau de cette taille, et les classes Defiant avaient par conséquent une signature similaire à celle de vaisseaux bien plus imposants. ( ) En pompant de l'énergie dans les réserves des systèmes d'armement, un classe Defiant pouvait atteindre distorsion 9,5. ( ) Systèmes tactiques Batteries de Phaseur Au total, quatre canons phaseurs étaient montés sur l'avant des nacelles de distorsion du vaisseau. les canons étaient situés au-dessus et au-dessous de chaque nacelle, à bâbord comme à tribord. ( , et al.) Emetteurs de phaseur La batterie de phaseur standard des vaisseaux de classe Defiant servait presque uniquement d'arme secondaire, en complément des canons phaseurs principaux. Au total, les classes Defiant étaient équipé d'au moins trois émetteurs de phaseurs : un premier à l'avant, un deuxième à l'arrière, et un troisième sur le dos de l'appareil à l'arrière de la passerelle . ( ; ) Le réseau de déflecteurs des classes Defiant pouvait être modifié afin d'émettre un rayon phaseur en cas d'extrême urgence. Il ne pouvait cependant tirer qu'un seul coup. Le rayon était alors émit par le déflecteur de navigation situé à la proue de l'appareil. ( ) Lance-torpilles Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant possédaient six lance-torpilles au total : quatre à l'avant et deux à l'arrière. Les quatre lance-torpilles avant étaient situés sur la coque, deux sur la face ventrale et deux sur la face dorsale, entre les nacelles de distorsion et le nez de l'appareil. ( ) Les deux lance-torpilles arrières étaient calés contre les nacelles de distorsion. ( ) Les classes Defiant pouvaient lancer aussi bien des torpilles à photons que des torpilles quantiques. ( , etc.) Boucliers déflecteurs Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant étaient équipés de boucliers déflecteurs. Durant la Guerre du Dominion, ils furent modifiés en urgence afin d'être efficaces contre les armes breens. Armure ablative Au moins un vaisseau de cette classe, l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], fut équipé d'une armure ablative. ( ) )}} Bouclier occulteur En 2371, une exception fut faite au traité d'Algeron afin que l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] puisse être équipé d'un bouclier occulteur romulien. ( ) Les Romuliens prêtèrent un dispositif d'occultation et autorisèrent la Fédération à s'en servir, sous conditions. L'occulteur ne devait être utilisé que dans le Quadrant Gamma et la Fédération devait en retour transmettre aux Romuliens toutes les informations collectées sur le Dominion. L'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] fut le seul vaisseau de la Fédération à utiliser un bouclier occulteur. ( ) )}} Aménagement intérieur Les classes Defiant ayant été conçus spécifiquement pour le combat, leur aménagement intérieur était le plus spartiate des vaisseaux de Starfleet. Les classes Defiant possédaient cinq ponts. *'Pont 1' : passerelle, bureau du capitaine, salle de téléportation 1, canons phaseurs (2), étage supérieur de la salle des machines, échappements de plasma, batterie de détecteurs supérieure, quartiers de l'équipage et des officiers, réservoirs de deuterium. *'Pont 2' : étage inférieur de la salle des machines, moteurs à impulsion principaux, détecteurs de visée, mess, bobines de distorsion, infirmerie, laboratoire scientifique et médical, salle de téléportation 2, quartiers de l'équipage et des officiers, salle de contrôle de l'ogive. *'Pont 3' : moteurs à impulsion principaux, moteur à impulsion de l'ogive, hangars à navettes 1 à 3, sas (2), magasin de torpilles arrière, bobines de distorsion, salle de maintenance des navettes. *'Pont 4' : trains d’atterrissage, déflecteur de navigation, canons phaseurs (2), magasins de torpilles avant et arrière, lance-torpilles arrière (2), lance-torpilles avant (1), batterie de détecteurs inférieure, portes extérieures et élévateur des hangars à navettes 1 et 2, émetteur principal du rayon tracteur. Passerelle en 2373, avec un nouvel équipement et une nouvelle console à l'arrière]] La passerelle des classes Defiant était compacte, mais accueillait néanmoins les postes d'Ingénierie, Tactique, Science et Navigation/Opérations, classiques sur des vaisseaux de Starfleet. La passerelle était le centre nerveux du vaisseau, et la pièce toute entière était bien plus renfoncée dans le pont 1 que sur la plupart des vaisseaux de Starfleet, afin d'offrir une protection supplémentaire durant les combats. L'accès à la passerelle se faisait via deux sas situés à l'arrière, à bâbord et à tribord. la plaque inaugurale du vaisseau était placée juste devant l'accès tribord, à côté d'un panneau de contrôle auxiliaire de l'ordinateur. La partie bâbord de la passerelle accueillait les postes "Ingénierie" et "Tactique I", tandis qu'à tribord se trouvaient les postes "Science" et "Tactique II". Ayant été optimisés pour le combat, les consoles à bord des classes Defiant ont été disposés dans un esprit de rapidité. Le fauteuil du capitaine trônait, seul, au centre de la passerelle. Il se trouvait sur une plateforme surélevée et offrait une vue sur l'écran principal et sur l'ensemble des postes. De chaque côté du fauteuil se trouvaient deux panneaux de contrôle, offrant à l'officier commandant un accès à tous les systèmes du vaisseau. Entre le fauteuil du capitaine et l'écran principal se trouvait une console de commande combinant à la fois les opérations et la navigation ; deux fonctions d'ordinaire séparées sur les vaisseaux plus massifs. Comme toutes les autres stations à bord des classes Defiant, ce poste a été conçu dans un esprit de vitesse, de façon à permettre au pilote de manœuvrer le vaisseau comme s'il était aux commandes d'un chasseur. La console d'ingénierie offrait un contrôle direct des moteurs à impulsion et à distorsion, et permettait également de surveiller les autres systèmes vitaux du vaisseau. Cette console pouvait également afficher la totalité des informations disponibles sur les écrans de la salle des machines, permettant au chef-ingénieur ou à un membre de son équipe de donner des ordres depuis la passerelle. Le poste "Science" se trouvait en face de l'Ingénierie, du côté bâbord de la passerelle. Il était normalement occupé par l'officier scientifique, et donnait accès aux détecteurs du vaisseau. Capable de réaliser des scans à haute résolution de phénomènes aussi bien naturels qu'artificiels, ce poste jouait un rôle vital durant les missions de reconnaissance. De chaque côté de l'écran principal se trouvaient deux stations tactiques. Elles permettaient de contrôler les puissants canons phaseurs du vaisseau, ainsi que les lance-torpilles et d'autres dispositifs particuliers. Les officiers affectés à ces postes étaient chargés de l'armement du vaisseau et devaient travailler en étroite collaboration avec le pilote. Le rôle du poste "Tactique II" était de soulager sa contrepartie des opérations annexes, en particulier durant les combats. En 2371, peu après le lancement de la classe Defiant, plusieurs aspects de la passerelle furent modifiés. La rambarde entourant le fauteuil du capitaine fut enlevée, la plaque inaugurale fut déplacée à tribord, et d'autres moniteurs furent ajoutés sur les côtés et au fond de la passerelle. ( ) En 2373, certains vaisseaux de Starfleet furent équipés d'holocommunicateurs. Un holoprojecteur installé sur la passerelle permettait de projeter une simulation holographique de l'interlocuteur. ( ) Installations médicales L'infirmerie se trouvait sur le Pont 2, entre le mess et les laboratoires scientifiques. Elle comptait quatre bio-couchettes, et était le principal centre de traitement lors des situations d'urgence. Dotée d'un équipement chirurgical simple, le but de cette infirmerie était surtout de stabiliser les patients le temps qu'ils puissent être transférés vers une base stellaire alliée. Pour les missions limitées de reconnaissance, les classes Defiant étaient équipés de deux laboratoires, l'un scientifique, l'autre médical, pour les analyses sur le terrain. Afin de remplir leurs fonctions dans l'espace limité d'un classe Defiant, l'équipement de ces laboratoires étaient des versions miniaturisées de ceux que l'on trouvait sur les vaisseaux plus importants. ( ) Salle des machines La salle des machines des classes Defiant s'étageait sur les ponts 1 et 2. Le moniteur de situation général se trouvait à tribord, contre la cloison. Le réacteur de distorsion était placé sur une plateforme surélevée au centre de la pièce, en face des consoles de contrôle. Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant étaient équipés d'un moteur à distorsion de classe 7. Quartiers d'équipage Chaque cabine était équipée d'un synthétiseur alimentaire et d'un terminal informatique. Malgré tout, les quartiers d'équipages des vaisseaux cette classe étaient à cette époque les plus spartiates de la flotte. Cette classe ayant été conçue spécifiquement pour le combat, les membres d'équipage devaient partager leurs quartiers. En temps normal, les cabines accueillaient au moins deux personnes. Seul le commandant possédait une cabine individuelle, sur le pont 1, mais celle-ci servait également de bureau du capitaine. Mess Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant ne possédaient aucun équipement de loisir, et le seul espace pouvant servir pour les rassemblements informels était le mess situé sur le côté bâbord du pont 2. Comme le reste du vaisseau, le mess était spartiate. Trois synthétiseurs alimentaires étaient installés contre le mur du fond. Un comptoir était fixé devant, et servait de repose-plats. A l'opposé, quatre tables métalliques carrées d'environ un mètre de côté étaient installées en demi-cercle. Quatre tabourets étaient fixés à chaque table. Le mess servait également de salle de briefing. Un large panneau fixé à un des murs pouvait être utilisé pour projeter des informations tactiques. ( ) Systèmes de téléportation Les vaisseaux de classe Defiant étaient équipés de deux salles de téléportation, situées respectivement sur les ponts 1 et 2. ( ) Vaisseaux lancés ; Connus : * * , rebaptisé * ; Inconnus: * [[Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Defiant|Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Defiant]] ; Univers-miroir *[[ISS Defiant|ISS Defiant]] ---- Apparitions * (affichage sur écran) *DS9 ** The Search, Part I ** The Search, Part II ** Equilibrium ** Second Skin ** Meridian ** Defiant ** Past Tense, Part I ** Past Tense, Part II ** Destiny ** Improbable Cause ** The Die is Cast ** The Adversary ** The Way of the Warrior ** The Visitor ** Rejoined ** Starship Down ** Our Man Bashir ** Paradise Lost ** Sons of Mogh ** Bar Association ** Rules of Engagement ** Shattered Mirror ** For the Cause ** To the Death ** Broken Link ** The Ship ** ...Nor the Battle to the Strong ** Trials and Tribble-ations ** The Ascent ** The Darkness and the Light ** For the Uniform ** In Purgatory's Shadow ** By Inferno's Light ** Soldiers of the Empire ** Children of Time ** Blaze of Glory ** In the Cards ** Call to Arms ** A Time to Stand ** Sons and Daughters ** Behind the Lines ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** You Are Cordially Invited... ** The Magnificent Ferengi ** Waltz ** Far Beyond the Stars ** One Little Ship ** Honor Among Thieves ** Inquisition ** Valiant ** Time's Orphan ** The Sound of Her Voice ** Tears of the Prophets ** Image in the Sand ** Once More Unto the Breach ** The Siege of AR-558 ** Covenant ** It's Only a Paper Moon ** Prodigal Daughter ** Field of Fire ** Chimera ** Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang ** Penumbra ** The Changing Face of Evil ** The Dogs of War ** What You Leave Behind * Films TNG: ** *VOY ** Message in a Bottle ** Drone (affichage sur écran) ** The Voyager Conspiracy (affichage sur écran) ** Endgame Coulisses Conception La classe Defiant a été dessinée par James Martin sous la direction d'Herman Zimmerman et Gary Hutzel. Selon Martin, les consignes de départ était d'en faire un "beefy runabout" - un "runabout trapu". Ses premiers croquis, basés sur cette description, furent cependant rejetés par les producteurs. Martin se tourna donc vers des lignes plus traditionnels, mais Zimmerman lui demanda un concept totalement nouveau, quelque chose qui n'ait jamais été vu dans Star Trek. Au final, Martin ressortit un croquis qu'il avait dessiné pour un chasseur maquis de l'épisode The Maquis, Part II et l'apporta aux producteurs, qui l'approuvèrent comme base de travail pour le Defiant. Après avoir retouché le croquis, Martin le confia à Tony Meininger qui, avec sa société Brazil-Fabrication & Design, entreprit de lui donner vie. Le problème principal de ce dessin était qu'il ne donnait pas une impression de vitesse suffisante. Meininger, grand amateur de voitures, s'inspira de posters de Ferraris pour donner un air "aérodynamique" au vaisseau. Selon Herman Zimmerman, l'aspect "compact" du Defiant aurait influencé le design de l' de Star Trek: Enterprise. Toujours selon lui : "Il était évident que ce vaisseau n'était pas le NCC-1701-A, B, C, D. C'était un vaisseau totalement nouveau." (USS Defiant, bonus DVD DS9 Saison 3 ; Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 4, Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 13; Star Trek: Communicator issue 105) File:USS Defiant concept art.jpg|Dessin conceptuel préliminaire pour la classe Defiant File:USS Defiant concept art 2.jpg|Dessin conceptuel préliminaire pour la classe Defiant File:USS Defiant concept art 3.jpg|Dessin conceptuel préliminaire pour la classe Defiant (lorsqu'il devait avoir une allure de "runabout trapu") File:Maquis fighter concept art.jpg|Dessin conceptuel d'un chasseur maquis, repris comme base pour le Defiant L'image de synthèse du Defiant qui apparait dans a été conçue par Vision Art et animée par Industrial Light & Magic. Pour DS9, une version numérique du Defiant fut créée par Digital Muse. Le personnel des effets spéciaux de Star Trek: Voyager l'emprunta en plusieurs occasions. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 30, No. 9/10, p. 80) C'est également un Defiant en image de synthèse qui apparait dans le générique de DS9. La maquette, qui mesure 94x68 cm a été vendue aux enchères le 6 octobre 2006 pour 85 000$ (102 000$, frais d'intermédiaire inclus) dans le cadre de la vente "40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection". Par ailleurs, plusieurs modèles de test en polystyrène furent vendus entre 27 et 384$ sur It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Plusieurs dessins révisés de Martin pour le Defiant datés du 24 novembre 1994 furent également vendus pour 502$ sur It's A Wrap! Taille Si l'on en croit Hutzel, au début, le Defiant devait être un "un nouveau super vaisseau de combat qui devait fixer une nouvelle norme pour les vaisseaux de combats dans la série. Au départ, on s'est posé la question 'quelle est la taille du ''Defiant?' Eh bien, on va le faire très petit et très puissant, de façon à ce qu'il soit si puissant et effrayant que personne ne viendra l'embêter''." (USS Defiant, bonus DVD DS9 Saison 3) D'après Doug Drexler, "la taille du défiant a été un point sensible dès le premier jour. Rick Berman voulait un petit cuirassé de poche (deux ou trois fois plus long qu'un runabout, avec une envergure proportionelle), Gary voulait qu'il fasse au moins 150 mètres." http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2008/12/20/assimilate-this/ Selon un post de David Stipes, Directeur des Effets Spéciaux sur DS9, sur le forum nntp://alt.tv.star-trek.ds9, la longueur du modèle en image de synthèse était de 170m. Cette taille est également confirmée par le DS9 Technical Manual. L'écran de contrôle principal qui est montré dans The Search, Part I représentait en fait une version préliminaire, et pas le prototype final. Il fut par la suite remplacé par un schéma correct dans des épisodes tels que Shattered Mirror, même si la version préliminaire a continué à être utilisée jusqu'à la fin de Deep Space Nine. Drexler, responsable de la création de l'écran de contrôle principal du vaisseau, a estimé la longueur du vaisseau à 128m. http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2008/12/20/assimilate-this/ Pour de plus amples analyses sur la taille du Defiant, veuillez consulter la page "Defiant Problems" de Ex Astris Scientia dans la sections "liens externes" ci-dessous. Nom Dans les premiers dessins, la classe était nommée "Valiant". De fait, Drexler construisit même une plaque inaugurale pour le Defiant sur laquelle était inscrit "classe Valiant". Par la suite, une nouvelle plaque fut créée indiquant simplement "le premier vaisseau de sa classe". La plaque fut finalement offerte à Rob Bonchune. http://www.hobbytalk.com/bbs1/showpost.php?p=1113528&postcount=1 Intérieurs La construction des plateaux du Defiant fut supervisée par Herman Zimmerman. D'après Brian Demonbreun, figurant régulier de la série, des moquettes spéciales étaient installées par-dessus les moquettes "normales" lorsque des scènes impliquant des explosions et des étincelles étaient tournées. Tous les acteurs, en particulier les figurants qui étaient proches des étincelles, étaient légèrement arrosés avant le tournage. Manuel Technique Les détails suivants apparaissent uniquement dans le Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: Caractéristiques * Usine: ASDB Integration Facility, chantiers spatiaux d'Antares, Antares IV * Type: Escorteur * Equipage: 40 officiers et membres d'équipage ; 150 passagers en limite d'évacuation * Réacteur : 1 moteur à distorsion de 1,500+ cochranes alimentant 2 nacelles ; 2 modules à impulsion * Dimensions : longueur, 170,68 mètres ; largeur, 134,11 mètres ; hauteur 30,1 mètres * Masse : 355 000 tonnes * Vitesse : Distorsion 9,982 pendant 12 heures * Armement : 4 canons phaseurs, 2 lance-torpilles Ogive Le nez de l'appareil contenant le déflecteur de navigation et les détecteurs principaux était censé être une ogive à usage unique, utilisable en dernier ressort. Cette ogive était équipé d'un petit moteur à impulsion et un magasin de six torpilles. Ces torpilles faisaient partie du système d'autodestruction du vaisseau et pouvaient être tirées via les lanceurs avant dans des circonstances normales. Toutes les torpilles se trouvant encore dans le magasin seraient devenues la charge de l'ogive lorsqu'elle se serait séparée de l'appareil. S'il ne restait aucune torpille, alors la puissance de l'ogive ne dépendrait que de sa vitesse. Le déflecteur de navigation étant installé sur l'ogive, le vaisseau n'aurait plus été capable de voyager en distorsion. Cette capacité n'a cependant jamais été utilisée - ni même évoquée - à l'écran et n'est donc pas considérée comme canonique. Apocryphe ]] * Une série de romans écrits par William Shatner met en scène un autre vaisseau de classe ''Defiant, l'USS Monitor. Le Monitor est équipé de plusieurs dispositifs non-standards sur un Defiant, comme un bouclier occulteur ou un revêtement de coque furtif. Ses nacelles de distorsion sont ajustées pour émettre un rayonnement ultraviolet au lieu du rouge et bleu habituel, et le vaisseau n'a aucune lumière de signalisation sur sa coque. Dans le roman de Shatner The Return, le Monitor est temporairement rebaptisé Enterprise le temps d'une mission sur la planète mère des Borgs, où il se rend grâce à un moteur de transdistorsion volé. Il est commandé conjointement par Jean-Luc Picard, James T. Kirk et Spock. * Le supplément Starships au jeu de rôle sur table de Decipher évoque d'autres vaisseau de classe Defiant, dont l'USS Gallant (NCC-74206), l'USS Incessant (NCC-75636), l'USS Redoubtable (NCC-75634), et l'USS Stalwart (NCC-75635). * Star Trek Online propose des vaisseaux de classe Defiant pour les personnages ayant atteint le grade de capitaine ou supérieur, en temps qu'escorteur "Tactique" de catégorie 4 (Tier 4 "Tactical" Escort) ou "escorteur réarmé" de catégorie 5 (Tier 5 "Retrofit Escort"). D'autres escorteurs de catégorie 4 sont disponibles, et sont censés être des descendants du Defiant du 25ème siècle, et partagent des caractéristiques communes. On trouve notamment les classes d'escorteurs tactiques Vigilant et Gallant. * Aussi bien dans Star Trek: Armada que dans Star Trek: Armada II, les classes Defiant transportent des mines antimatières. * La classe Defiant apparait en tant qu'escorteur lourd dans le jeu vidéo Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation. * La classe Defiant est jouable dans les modes skirmish et multijoueur du jeu vidéo Star Trek: Legacy sur PC et Xbox 360. * Star Trek: Armada II propose les noms suivants pour les vaisseaux de classe Defiant : Liens externes * - analyse détaillé du problème des dimensions de la classe Defiant. * [http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/sd-defiant.php USS Defiant] sur Cygnus-X1.net, base de donnée de schémas Star Trek cs:Třída Defiant de:Defiant-Klasse es:Clase Defiant ja:ディファイアント級 sv:Defiantklass Catégorie:Classes de vaisseaux de la Fédération